


reflection in the mirror

by sandeullie



Category: B1A4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandeullie/pseuds/sandeullie
Summary: it starts out as little as nothing. of course, nothing always turns into something and something usually leads to a thirst that jinyoung can never quite quench.





	reflection in the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's been a while hasn't it? this isn't much, but i wanted to share it anyway! funny story, this was intended to be written for a friend over three years ago for her birthday and i never wound up finishing it. all she ever wanted in life was a jinchan mirror fic and i wanted to provide that for her but just never finished it. speed up to now and it's been reworked and after all this time, i was finally able to send it to her. late is better than never, right?
> 
> anyway, this takes place at their second dorm when they were all still living together.
> 
> it's a bit of pwp, so if that's your sort of thing, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> as always any mistakes are my own.

 

friday evenings were always reserved for movies. always. it’s not unusual to find the five of them debating over which movie to watch this time around and the, “we watched that one a few months ago,” or “i’m not in the mood for that.” in the end they’d all amiably settled on a rom-com, one they’d surprisingly all never seen, one of those that they had to rent from the tv and got to keep for 24 hours.

“hyung,” chansik says after the movie is over, and jinyoung knows he’s speaking to him, can feel his eyes looking at him from where he’s laying.

“mmm?” jinyoung says looking at his phone, scrolling through e-mail’s, texts, and instagram quickly.

“what exactly do you usually do when you’re alone in your room when we’re asleep or not here?”

the room is silent for a moment. no one says anything in response but jinyoung can hear dongwoo holding back a cough and he doesn’t even need to look over to see that junghwan’s eyes are three times larger than anyone’s eyes should ever be. he doesn’t realize that he’s dropped his phone on his lap. he blinks, once, twice, three times before he gulps and looks down at chansik.

“sunwoo, i swear! can you keep your feet at least three feet away from my face!” junghwan suddenly groans, startles the entire room to look in his direction.

“maybe if you weren’t on the floor my feet wouldn’t be in your way.” sunwoo rolls his eyes.

“maybe if you sat on the chair across the room and, away from me,” junghwan points across at the empty chair.

“maybe if you went and sat in it instead?” sunwoo shifts around to get comfortable.

“maybe if you, oh i don’t know? didn’t exist!” junghwan readjusts his blanket that covers him and dongwoo’s legs.

“sunwoo, at least pick your feet up…” dongwoo sighs and slaps at his ankles that elicits a small noise to escape.

“ha ha ha!” junghwan grins and shuts his eyes.  
  
“um… hyung,” chansik tries again, “as i was saying. i just got curious because the movie...”  
  


 

when jinyoung looks down again, he’s met with chansik staring at him. jinyoung smiles tentatively at chansik who quirks a small smile, although it’s a little— _off_. chansik’s smile turns quickly into a smirk, and he let’s one of his hands trail from the waistband of his drawstring shorts upward to the neckline of his t-shirt, shirt rising and exposing the defined bone of his hips.  
  
“hyung?” chansik smiles, throwing his arms back to rest conveniently in jinyoung’s lap for a moment before dropping back to the waistband of his shorts.

jinyoung watches him the whole time, despite sunwoo complaining about junghwan taking his socks off, and the smell, the horrible smell. junghwan mentioning that sunwoo also has his socks off and his smell worse.

jinyoung feels eyes on them, but can’t take his eyes off chansik long enough to see who is watching. watches the way chansik moves, and the way he fiddles with the drawstring of his shorts. the way he spreads his legs apart causes jinyoung to blush so hard that he has to shut his eyes. has to catch his breath, one he didn’t notice he was holding.

“chansik. aren’t you tired?” jinyoung hears dongwoo call out when he feels chansik shift around some, sees flashes of light through his eyelids, different voices with every change of the channels.

“not really. it’s not that late yet anyway…” chansik replies.

“well can you at least turn the volume down,” dongwoo says politely.

  
  
  
jinyoung wakes up to the faint sound of the tv still on and the glow of the screen causes him to instinctively shield his eyes with the back of his hand. besides the tv, it’s dark in the living room. they must have all fallen asleep at some point before deciding to actually get up and go into their rooms. he looks around and finds dongwoo still on the smaller of the two sofas and junghwan still on the floor, head resting against the sofa, between dongwoo’s legs. sunwoo still curled in a ball next to dongwoo, snoring every few seconds. then there’s chansik, head still resting in his lap, legs comfortably stretched out the rest of the length of the sofa.

it’s now early saturday morning, so early the sun isn’t even shining through the windows yet, saturday also always thankfully means no schedules, at least not this saturday, or most of the saturday’s to follow until jinyoung decides it’s finally time to work on new songs for the group. which, unsurprisingly isn’t anytime soon, so for now the five of them are free to do as they please, stay up as late as they want, sleep in as long as they wish.

jinyoung hates to have to do it, but he really needs to go to the bathroom and also stretch out a little; falling asleep sitting up has made his body stiff. he’s careful to get up, holds chansik’s head gently, before he rests it against the cushion of the sofa. chansik makes a small noise, a tiny whine, a silent pleading of _don’t go_. jinyoung blushes before he turns away, quietly making his way to the bathroom, careful not to step on the chip bag left on the floor, or to knock over the cup half full of soda near junghwan.

jinyoung’s not sure what time it is, hadn’t bothered to check his phone, or to bring his phone to the bathroom for that matter. considers grabbing it and going to the bedroom to sleep, but with everyone still asleep in the living room, he feels a guilt churning inside, it’s silly because they’ve all lived together for some time now, but it feels like a slumber party. he’ll just have to figure out a more comfortable position to sleep.

jinyoung finishes up, washes his hands, brushes his teeth and drags a comb through his hair, even though he’s going to go right back to sleep. _old habits die hard._

he’s not expecting to find chansik waiting right outside the door when he opens it.

“sneaking away to fix your hair?” chansik whispers, smirks and pushes jinyoung back inside the bathroom, closing the door as quietly as possible. jinyoung is, for once, appreciative of sunwoo’s snoring when the door creaks a tiny before it clicks shut.

chansik locks the door.

  
  
  
chansik kisses him like it’s been far too long, like they don’t live together, like he’s been waiting for this his entire life, like he’s been thinking about this exact moment all night—except it isn’t like any of those things, and that’s the thing, it just _is._ and chansik had most definitely been thinking all of these, not like his question earlier was any indication or anything. jinyoung doesn’t stop him though. he let’s him trail his hands down his back, let’s him trail his hands up his shirt until he’s pulling it off, let’s him do whatever it is that he wants. the truth is, ever since chansik’s question earlier in the night, jinyoung also hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him. hadn’t been able to give him the answer he was looking for, and likely already knew. he let’s chansik’s tongue slide into his mouth, lets him lick against his teeth, against the roof of his mouth, completely fill him in sheer want.

“channie…” jinyoung moans, and it’s quiet, even though the others are passed out, he’s still hyper-aware that they’re in a bathroom right next to the living room and that any loud noise could echo.

chansik ignores him, presses himself closer to jinyoung’s body, let’s him feel just how hard he’s gotten already. jinyoung flinches, a knee between chansik’s legs, he doesn’t mean to move, or to be surprised, but the friction is too much and he’s unable to resist. and he _is_ surprised. very surprised.

“chan…” jinyoung tries once more, “what are we doing?”

“what does it look like, hyung?” chansik’s lips curl up into a smile, and he grabs jinyoung’s hand in his, places it to the front of his shorts. jinyoung’s breath hitches in the back of his throat not daring to escape.

“are you going to come in your underwear?” jinyoung asks, voice hoarse, and he’s embarrassed by the words that roll out of his mouth.

“underwear?” chansik’s eyes widen, he pushes jinyoung backwards and up onto the countertop behind them, fingers playing with the drawstring of his shorts. “you know what? you’re really cute, hyung.” chansik giggles.

“we can’t—channie,” jinyoung’s words are slow, restrained, but his eyes, his voice, say differently. chansik lifts jinyoung’s hips up and pushes his shorts down with a practiced ease, before slipping his own down to his ankles. “chan... we really, oh fuck. you’re already so—” jinyoung stops when the only thing that falls to the ground is chansik’s shorts, and well, he’s fully exposed.

“jinyoung hyung, i’ve been thinking about you all night, ever since the movie.” chansik breathes out, coos trying to win jinyoung over. he knows he’s telling the truth, could tell by the look in his eye all night. can tell by how hard he is when all they’ve done is some kissing the last couple of minutes. jinyoung’s dick in his hand now, he breathes in at the touch of chansik’s hand moving against him at a tortuously slow pace.

jinyoung covers his face with his hands, he can feel how hot his face is, can only imagine how pink, or almost red his face must be at this point. to be honest, he’d rather not know. his hands shake, his entire body shakes. back feels like ice pressed up against the cool mirror behind him.

chansik removes his hands that cover his eyes. holds jinyoung’s hand in his, brings it up to his mouth and pushes his index and middle finger between his lips. jinyoung squeezes his eyes shut as tightly as possible. the two sensations of his fingers in chansik’s mouth, and chansik’s hand around his dick are almost unbearable. _almost._ his hips buck forward on their own accord and suddenly jinyoung opens his eyes wide, embarrassed at how easily he’s been taken control over.

chansik pops jinyoung’s fingers out of his mouth and instead sticks his own in jinyoung’s mouth. he can hardly look at chansik as he has no choice but to suck. (it’s not like jinyoung isn’t turned on right now. it’s just that this compromising position is rather embarrassing.)

“do you want to watch?” chansik asks all of a sudden.

jinyoung doesn’t quite catch that until chansik asks once more, “you want to see how you look don’t you?”

chansik removes his fingers and turns jinyoung around, rests his hands on top of jinyoung’s against the countertop. jinyoung looks up in the mirror, sees chansik right behind him and blushes harder than he ever has. “like what you see?” chansik whispers against his ear, nibbles at his lobe.

jinyoung let’s out a small whimper when chansik’s hands trail down to his ass, circle around his entrance. he wants to protest, but he can’t get the words out. and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t completely turned on right now.

“beg for it,” chansik kisses against the nape of his neck, down his spine. it’s like electricity running through jinyoung.

“plea—please,” jinyoung whines, staring at chansik’s reflection in the mirror. “it’s your fault in the first place, take some responsibility for what you’ve done to me.”

chansik chuckles at that, inches closer to jinyoung. “you’ll have to be quiet hyung. can you do that?” chansik whispers and wraps his arms around jinyoung’s small frame.

jinyoung nods, has no choice other than to be quiet or to expose them to the other three sleeping outside of the door. not that he thinks anyone would particularly be surprised but, he’d rather some things, especially this be kept a secret for as long as possible.

chansik presses a kiss to his shoulder before he removes his hands from jinyoung’s waist. normally jinyoung would make a face, but when chansik spits in his hands and rolls it around, jinyoung can’t help but rest his head against the mirror, look away, anywhere but the reflection.

“we’ll have to make do, hyung,” chansik sounds slightly nervous. no lube, no condom, and three sleeping boys outside the door. jinyoung’s reconsidering the idea for another day. but when would the next time arise when they had time like this. and in any case, he doesn’t have time to stop things before he feels chansik’s dick against him.

“i’ve got you hyung. just breathe,” chansik kisses at the back of his neck as he pushes deeper inside of him.

jinyoung let’s out a low mewl, eyes shut tightly.

“i want you to watch yourself,” chansik says, and lifts jinyoung’s head. “don’t you want to see how you look?” and there’s a tone in chansik’s voice. jinyoung knows chansik has the upperhand, has complete control over him. he looks up, and sees his hair in disarray, tiny beads of sweat dripping down. watches his chest heave up and down, unable to slow down. and most embarrassingly, the way his mouth hangs open, the moans that won’t stop pouring out, hot breaths forming against the mirror in front of him.

chansik removes one arm from his waist and places the palm of his hand against jinyoung’s mouth to help keep him quiet. in normal circumstances jinyoung would protest and remove it, but seeing as they’re in a small space and one that echos, he has no choice but to allow chansik to do as he pleases. he looks at the mirror once more, this feels even more erotic than it already arguably is. he wonders where chansik learned all this, and how he’s gained the courage to do these things. of course, now is not the time to be asking questions, not when he’s got chansik deep inside of him, thrusting and one hand working at his dick just as fast.

jinyoung knows he’s close already. his entire body shakes against him, despite trying to keep quiet. he moans against chansik’s palm, bites and chansik let’s out a soft whine. chansik works a finger into jinyoung’s mouth to toy with him even more.

“jinyoungie hyung, do you like what you see?” chansik smiles. it’s so embarrassing, jinyoung can barely look at his own reflection. his cheeks are flushed pink and tears dare to fall from the corner of his eyes. as good as chansik feels inside of him, the lack of lube and a condom are another pain entirely.

“chan i’m so close.” jinyoung mumbles. chansik removes his fingers and allows jinyoung to speak properly. “i’m so…. close channie.”

“jinyoung—” chansik let’s out a hisss, his hand against jinyoung moves faster now and, his other hand finds its place again digging into jinyoung’s waist. chansik thrusts hard, body shaking against jinyoung’s. it’s almost too much, and though jinyoung won’t admit it, though he can barely handle it, that’s what he likes, _too much_ , more than he can ever handle and sometimes it’s still never enough. it’s an overflow. he’s so close and so full to bursting, and before he knows it he’s coming all over chansik’s hand, hot and messy. he’s unable to look away from their reflection, they’re mesmerising, even through all the fog on the mirror from his hot breath.

chansik comes inside of him a beat later, stifling his own moans as he presses kisses against jinyoung’s back to stop from crying out.

“you’re absolutely beautiful, hyung,” chansik turns jinyoung around, wrapping his arms around his neck and kisses him hard, full of want. “next time, can we fuck on your bed?”

  
  
  
it doesn’t take them long to clean themselves off and put their clothes back on. when they leave the bathroom, all three boys are where they were before. the sun is barely shining through the windows now, but instead of going back to the sofa, jinyoung takes chansik by the hand and leads him into the bedroom. next time isn’t now, but jinyoung needs a soft bed tonight and for chansik to take some responsibility and stay with him for the rest of the morning.

“by the way, hyung. you never answered my question,” chansik curls up in bed right next to him.

jinyoung keeps his eyes shut and chuckles to himself, pulling chansik in closer to him. some things were best left unsaid as secrets.


End file.
